


Peace Among the Chaos

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Artists, F/M, M/M, Museums, Original Character(s), People Watching, Reader-Insert, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: The commander’s eyebrows furrowed the longer he looked at the painting, having to step closer and observe the stains of ink and paint upon the canvas. It was a work that brought forth a serenity and romance to it, yet it was surrounded by a chaos unheard of compared to the rest of the works in the gallery. Emotions and turmoil that felt as if it touched the soul of those that took the time to gaze into the work. A masterpiece…“You must really like this painting, don’t you~?”





	Peace Among the Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Ravus Nox Fleuret x Artist!Reader/Unnamed OC. Enjoy the read!

The idea of being at social gathering was far from something the high commander enjoyed. Wine flowing, people mingling and gossiping about politics of the empire and the frivolous connotations of the what the empire’s plans were. It was event after event that hardly proved to be of any real interest to the high commander as he carefully meandered around the gallery. The same events that he was forced to – only this time in a different setting.

The gallery was filled with a variety of paintings and works, sculptures and artwork showcasing the works of the artist with the prestige enough to be able to display their art amongst Niflheim’s most renown art museum. Apparently, it was a show that the Imperial Chancellor refused to miss. Thus, against the commander’s free-will, he came in attendance with the chancellor. Well, he was supposed to be a guest of his, but the chancellor enjoyed the light of the situation. As he flaunted his feathers, the commander merely let his eyes wander along each of the paintings that decorated itself across the walls. Each stroke was done with a sense of precision and grace. The abstraction of flowers dancing across the canvases as various narrative were told. Of triumph, of chaos, of splendor and joy. Beautiful works and a beautiful show, but the crowd of people hardly seemed interested in the works, more taken with the idea of being able to converse with one another about the latest scandals.

And yet he was able to stare at the artwork himself, analyzing the tiny formal details of the work as he passed by with each slow step. But his footing eventually stopped as he paused in front of one of the massive canvases. His focus homed in on this particular work: a portrait of two figures, forever portrayed in a dance as petals danced around them, dripping with blue and magneta colors. Out of the other orderly paintings and drawings, this one held a different air to it, stained of ink, a chaos of flowers as the two figures were caught in the chaos. And yet as the background of aggressive strokes and marks closed the negative space around them, the focus of the painting remained the calm area where the figures embraced. Hands were tangled in a twisted form as if the figures became one. Bound together for eternity and captured on the canvas. The commander’s eyebrows furrowed the longer he looked at the painting, having to step closer and observe the stains of ink and paint upon the canvas. It was a work that brought forth a serenity and romance to it, yet it was surrounded by a chaos unheard of compared to the rest of the works in the gallery. Emotions and turmoil that felt as if it touched the soul of those that took the time to gaze into the work.  _A masterpiece…_

“You must really like this painting, don’t you~?” The high commander’s focus was disrupted all too quickly, causing a small jolt to surge through his body as he stood upright and looked at the voice that interrupted him. The expression the commander wore seemed to provoke a small laugh from the person, a smile spreading over their thin lips. His eyes narrowed before he looked back up towards the painting.

“Is that an issue to find appreciation in the artwork…?”

“Ah! Not at all.” The individual smiled at the commander, allowing themselves to advance forward and next to where the commander stood. “It’s just that, I mean… Usually people can only view a piece of art for about seven seconds before they move along. You’ve been looking at this painting for about a thirty instead.” He gave a sideward glance at them, noticing as they calmly tucked their hands behind their back, hiding away a black book they held in their hands. A bright smile lingered on their face as they too admired the work before them. He felt a sense of turmoil in the work, but the way they looked at the painting… It was so hopeful. Just as the individual turned towards the commander, he quickly looked back to the painting to avoid eye contact. “What do you like about this painting anyways…? It just seems like, you know, another painting? It doesn’t look like it fits in with the others.”

The silver-haired man paused, eyebrows furrowing for a moment as he shifted his weight back on his leg. An odd question to ask… But even he couldn’t quite comprehend what caused him to become so interested in this painting. He was quiet in thought, collecting his words before he gestured with his hand. “I believe it is  _because_  it is different that I find interest in it. A lack of control over the process itself. And yet, the artist struggles to find control. A balance and peace between the precision of painting the figure, versus the chaos of abstraction around them all.”

“You figure it would clash though, wouldn’t it?” They tilted their head, pursing their lips before they glanced back up at the taller man. “What do you think it all means, anyways?”

He shook his head in response. “It is a pleasing contrast, for nothing can be in order. The only thing that may mend the chaos is where you place your small bit of solace.” He lets out a small sigh, hanging his gaze as he brought his arms up to cross them over his chest. “In this case, the artist most likely thinks that solace can be found in another soul… A light amongst the dark, I suppose.”

“You really think so…? That the artist wanted to show that chaos can be remedied somehow?”

“No one can be for certain…” He finally worked up the courage to return his gaze to the viewer of the work, meeting their gaze with an arch of his eyebrow as they looked back at him. An odd figure, one much different than the others that were too distracted from the work. A face much more innocent than they as well, eyes bright and enthusiastic as if captivated by what the high commander had to say. Even the smile they wore was genuine, humbling to the point where the commander’s eyes widened and he had to return his eyes back to the painting before the two of them. Another laugh came from the figure next to him as they too looked back at the painting once more. “What do you think? What significance and meaning does the painting hold for you?”

“To me?” They tilted their head in thought, adjusting their hands to press their palm against their lower back. A hum came from the viewer, a good long moment before they grinned, looking up to the high commander with that luminous smile that caused the commander’s stoic expression to falter. “I think the artist just really wanted to play with inks and made a mess of things~”

He scoffed and shook his head. “Is that truly all?”

“I mean, sometimes the artist can have a simplistic meaning for doing a piece. Not all of it’s about struggle and torment!” Their laughter was contagious enough for the commander’s lips to curl into a small smile. They did have a point, he realized. But the viewer smiled, gently tucking their hands behind their back once more as they rocked on their feet in a playful manner. “Maybe though… Maybe it’s about the fact that you don’t have to be lonely in all of the chaos. You can find peace and solace. But it doesn’t really mean much unless you have someone to share your peace with, you know? Friends, family, lovers… Having someone to share the peace with you is one of the most calming thoughts in the storm of the world.”

The commander grew quiet with the viewer’s words. He had assumed it was mostly a placed trust. But perhaps it was deeper than that. Instead of one giving to the other, it was the hearts of both figures… Odd, but somewhat pleasant to think about. Loneliness, after all, was a cruel thing. Just as he had wandered the gallery alone, unable to share his thoughts and wandering in silence amongst the sea of people.

Until he met them…

The two slowly turned to look at each other once more, a silence settling between the two as eyes met once more. It was rare for him to have such a conversation as intellectuals, and there was a comfort in being able to voice his thoughts on the work. It felt natural… And the air they gave as well, the gaze that considered his soul and the words he spoke… It was a calm in the chaos, and one that he was pleased to share. He tilted his head carefully at the smaller viewer, turning to face them properly as they too turned to face him.

“Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am-“

“Ravus Nox Fleuret. I know.” Ravus was a bit stunned at how he was unable to continue his introduction. He held his hand up partway, hesitating on whether or not to retract his hand. But they merely continued to smile as they gently reached up and took hold of the commander’s hand. “I asked the chancellor about who you were.”

“Is that so…” They had such a delicate hold, but Ravus could take notice in the faint blue stains that stuck around their fingernails and knuckles. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he investigated further, eying the inked stains on their hand closer. Must have been from a broken pen, he assumed. He looked back to them, deliberately placing a kiss atop their knuckles. A subtle apology for being so fascinated by their hands. “A pleasure to meet you, though my introduction has been done for me, it seems.”

“I don’t mind, to be honest.” He noticed how their face flushed with a red color, a stifled and crooked smile crossing over their face as they shifted on their feet. Once Ravus released their hand, they quickly pulled their hand back and hid them behind their back. “It’s really nice to meet you! There’s so many faces here that it’s nice to know at least one name.”

Ravus nodded as he gave a soft smile in return. “That is true… I do not know many faces myself. The artist has not even shown their face either, from what I have noticed.”

“Oh, I think they’re lurking around somewhere.” The viewer glanced around the gallery, standing up on their toes in a futile effort to see above the mass of people. “As far as I can tell, gallery receptions in general were an awkward time for the artist, so artists sometimes like hiding from the audience.”

“Why is that so…?”

“Well, you know…” They seemed to become quiet in their words as they peered up at Ravus before looking back away. “You never know what a crowd’s going to be like, you know? They usually come in, not wanting to really know much about the artist, so the artist probably feels like there’s no reason to be there. I can’t help but feel a little bad for artists who go through that kind of social anxiety.”

“Or that kind of anxiety as a general sense.” Ravus gave a nod of understanding. The idea of having to converse with people was something Ravus never really found pleasantries in, so he could honestly find a relation in such a sense. It was only in a rare instance that he could find a face he was willing to speak to. Even then, it was rare – just as it was now to be able to speak so calmly with this strange individual. “I hope the artist knows, however, that I enjoy their work. Attending the reception tonight is a choice that I do not regret making. Especially when in the company of such intelligent and… Calming company.”

The two’s gazes returned to face once another, a silence settling between the commander and the viewer. It wasn’t until the viewer began to chuckle, looking down as their smile began to glow bright enough to draw attention to the both of them. A laugh so full of joy that caused a smile to appear over Ravus’s face. Rare as it was, he was unable to retain his normal expression as he listened to the sound of the voice. The chaos and voices around them melting away… As if two faces together in the noise…

“High Commander Fleuret! There you are!”

A noise that Ravus did not wish to hear now. Just the mere sound of the chancellor’s voice was enough to snap him out of his attentiveness on the figure before him as the chancellor waltzed over to the two. His eyes narrowed into a scowl, an expression that did little to phase Ardyn as he moved closer to the two, more so to that smaller figure that he lingered over with a mischievous expression.

“I see you found yourself the little sheep as well. So shy and wishing to speak to you. I hope that you two were able to enjoy your pleasantries and conversation?”

“Ah! Yes! We did!” The viewer gave a small smile, looking back up at Ravus from the chancellor. “It was a great conversation.”

“Delightful. Did you manage to give him what your desired to?”

“Huh?” They paused for a moment in the words, soon gasping as they brought forth the black book that was tucked behind their back. Ravus arched an eyebrow with curiosity as they shuffled through the pages and eventually removed one of the thick white pages from it. “I, um… I came over to talk to you because I wanted to give you this. I mean… I asked Chancellor Izunia to, but he wanted me to give it to you myself.”

Ravus stared down at the sheet of paper before he carefully took it from them. Upon the sheet was a portrait, sketched out with aggressive pencil marks that shadowed the figure within it, an intensity in the line work. And yet, a gentle face upon the figure as they were portrayed viewing representations of canvases on walls… It was a portrait of himself. His eyes widened when he realized this, attention turning back to the artist before him, who merely smiled and gave a small nod as they began to step backwards.

“I, um… Hope you like it. And the rest of my work too. It was really nice being able to talk to you about it all.” They smiled and pointed towards the paper. “You should check the back as well. When you get the chance to.”

“I… I will do so. Thank you.” Ravus looked down at the sketch once again then back to the artist who gave a small wave.

“Yeah! Any time. I, um… Have to go now. Mingle with the others. Or hide away from them, that sort of thing.” A nervous chuckle escaped from the artist as they tucked their hands behind their back again. “Thank you, by the way… For talking with me. And for giving me a reason to be here.” They smiled and bowed their head before vanishing into the crowd of people.

Ravus nodded in response, looking down at the drawing in his hand before he turned the page around. The high commander allowed the corner of his lips to curl into a soft smile before he looked towards where the artist disappeared to once more. At the bottom of the paper was the signature of the artist, signed with a small note at the bottom of it along with a series of numbers jotted down nearby it. A phone number and a title…

_Ravus Nox Fleuret  
Peace Among The Chaos_


End file.
